


even if the night passes (you're gonna be with me)

by 19twentyone, pastelinings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelinings/pseuds/pastelinings
Summary: What sweet dreams are made of.Incubus!kwon soonyoung and Human!lee jihoon





	even if the night passes (you're gonna be with me)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from WOOZI - With You (Solo Stage in DE 2017)

 

Jihoon rips the headphones off his head for the nth time this evening. He’s fed up with his own mediocrity, upset that he can’t seem to squeeze out any amount of musical form onto this new piece that he had been working on for a little more than a week. It barely has backbone, with a simple melody and almost little to none when it came to the backing track. Jihoon stares at the monitor screen with deadpan eyes, his eyebags deep as he lets out a disappointed sigh. It’s past midnight and he honestly doesn’t know how much longer he can keep up with himself at this point, because he knows that if he does, he’ll end up with a trashed up studio and a broken computer which he’ll need to have fixed (god he doesn’t need any more expenditures, he’s already so broke).

He decides right then and there to take a break for the evening (the gods up above and Jeonghan would cry out in joy), switching everything off before stepping out of his studio room to walk to the kitchen. Jihoon’s stomach makes a low rumble, an indication of his hunger after having missed a meal or two (as if that’s anything new). He reaches over to the cupboard, opting for cup noodles instead of the usual potato chips, and starts heating up the water. It doesn’t take long for the processed food to cook; with Jihoon scrolling through his phone absentmindedly while waiting, time flies fast. The boy chows down on his food, slurping the noodles and hissing when it burns his tongue. Jihoon cares so little about himself though, and just continues eating despite the numbing pain in his mouth, if only to allow him to get to bed soon as a headache was beginning to form between his temples.

After his cheap unhealthy meal, Jihoon walks to his bedroom and throws his body on the bed, groaning as he feels the joints in his body crack from the lack of use. He tosses and turns before finally settling on laying on his back instead while eyeing the ceiling.

Jihoon’s been laying still the whole time, waiting for sleep to claim him. He’s already turned off the lights to help him but there’s this swirling heat enveloping his stomach. It doesn’t bother him at first, forcing his eyes close even if his body’s screaming to open them. Then there was the shift, a slight movement barely noticeable but with Jihoon laying still, he felt it. He was about to open his eyes, to check his surroundings but suddenly he’s unable to move. There’s the movement again, it's somewhere in his abdomen, just below his navel. He’s starting to freak out now, anxiety prickling against his brain as he wills his arms to move. He tries his right hand but it feels like lead, tries his left but it stayed rooted beside him. Jihoon attempts at opening his mouth to let out a sound, to scream if he has to but suddenly doing all of that feels impossible. Jihoon stays still, is this what sleep paralysis feels like? He’s read about it some time ago, having heard of it online, but he never actually thought he’d get to experience it himself.

Then Jihoon feels it again but this time there’s a heavy weight on top of his abdomen. If Jihoon was curious awhile ago, now he feels terrified beyond belief. He’s starting to form sweat on his forehead, the room’s atmosphere suddenly suffocating him as the weight on top of him shifts even more. It feels like someone is sitting on top of him, pressing their full weight on Jihoon’s stomach. Jihoon can hear his own uneven breathing, tucking in his stomach even more as the weight on top of him moves arounduntil it finally  _stops_.

Everything remains eerily still that Jihoon feels his breathing even out. The weight is still on top of him but somehow, it just stops moving around. Feeling brave, Jihoon tries to lift up his arms (because it was starting to grow numb), relieved to know that he’s finally able to. He can finally stretch both his arms above his head. He ignores the weight on top of his abdomen as he continues to stretch his upper limbs above his head, even daring to move his legs in the process. Finally, he could get some rest but boy, did Lee Jihoon think wrong.

Suddenly feeling hands grasping at his wrist to pin it above his head, his eyes grow wide but only seeing nothing as everything was pitch black. He tries to move again but only proves his efforts fruitless as the  _thing_ above him starts moving again, rocking them back and forth. Jihoon could only whimper as his body sways along the force on top of him. At first, the weight is just on his navel, moving forward and backward steadily. Jihoon’s breath is knocked out of him as he feels a nudge on top of his crotch. The touch is too light that Jihoon isn’t even sure if it was just the wind or if he was just imagining things. His thoughts are interrupted when he feels a thick hot warmth spread across his clothed cock as if somebody was palming him inside his shorts. He wills himself to stop thinking about a ghost blowing him but swiftly an image popped into his head.

A flash of a grey headed man appears inside his head. His hair is smooth and almost shiny in texture despite the surrounding being dim. All Jihoon could see is his crotch below said man. Jihoon couldn’t even see his face as the man continues hovering on top of his crotch, leaving wet hot licks in his wake. Jihoon couldn’t stop staring as the man lifts his hips up to remove Jihoon’s shorts and boxers in one go. He couldn’t stop staring as the man on top of him looks up to stare right into his soul.

 _Beautiful_. That’s the only word Jihoon registers inside his head before said beautiful man flashes him a devilish smirk and licks a fat wet stripe from the base of his cock up to the tip. Jihoon couldn’t even moan as his dick slowly twitches in anticipation, feeling the warm breath of this entity above it.

 _“Do you want this?”_  The beautiful man inquiries. He even sounds heavenly. Jihoon’s not sure if said beautiful man sees him but the excessive nodding of his head is enough to make him dizzy. Just before Jihoon can even prepare himself for what’s about to happen, the thoughts filtering his brain suddenly change and the entity that was once dressed in all white, is now hovered above him naked, his thick wet cock glaring right above Jihoon’s crotch.

Jihoon can’t take his eyes off the cock presented in front of him until the beautiful man kneels in between his bare legs and nudges for them to part wider so that he can settle himself between Jihoon. To say that the smaller was scared and extremely aroused at the same time was an understatement. He could feel every blow of breath the other man sent down his crotch.

 _“You’re already so hard and I haven’t even touched you properly yet.”_  The ethereal man chuckles as he places his tongue on the skin of his navel, right beside his aching cock, not quite touching it. Jihoon groans in frustration but only manages to let out a shaky breath.

 _“Oh, is Lee Jihoon participating now?”_  Honestly, Jihoon could listen to the harmonious voice every single day but just not now when he’s already leaking down his abdomen, it's actually embarrassing.

 _“Since, you’re being a good boy-...”_  The being doesn’t even finish his sentence before taking all of JIhoon in one go, one hand palming his aching testicles. Jihoon’s stomach immediately plummets to the ground as he feels the entity hum with his cock inside his wet hot mouth. It feels so intoxicating to the point that Jihoon can’t even feel anything except for this ethereal man’s tongue all over his cock.

Jihoon’s kind of glad that he can’t make a sound because he’d be screaming his lungs out by now if the situation were any different. The way this man took him felt electrifyingly good that JIhoon couldn’t do anything but writhe under his touch. Everything felt absolutely sensitive and Jihoon’s way too breathless from getting so much stimulation and attention on his cock. The man abruptly stops the mantra and lets go of his dick in one loud  _pop_  that Jihoon could feel it echo inside his head.

 _“I could suck you off all night but where’s the fun in that?”_ In an instant, the man is sitting on top of his chest, constricting his breathing a little bit due to the added weight but he can manage. Jihoon shivers as cold air hits his aching cock but he’s very much too distracted at the dick in front of his face. The man’s fisting himself in front of Jihoon and the latter watches every movement with wide lustful eyes.

 _“Look at you, you want this?”_ With this ethereal man above him, fisting his own dick while tapping it on top of Jihoon’s unmoving mouth? Wow, Jihoon had never wanted dick so much in his entire life.

And that’s when everything clicks in, the inappropriate touches, the clouded thoughts, the constant thrumming in his veins. This beautiful man on top of him is an  _incubus_ , a real incubus that decided to play with Jihoon. He can’t even begin to think about this before he’s tugged back to the lustful gaze and devilish glint of this undoubtedly pretty being.

 _“Come on, now, open up.”_  Jihoon couldn’t even move his mouth before but with just one nudge of the incubus’ finger, his mouth opens wide enough to fit the entirety of the cock. The musky scent is what hits him first followed by the sweetest fluid touching his tongue. The incubus’ slowly rolls his tip on Jihoon’s tongue, not quite entering Jihoon’s mouth as the smaller stay rooted to his spot.

Jihoon’s taken by surprise when the cock suddenly goes inside his mouth, stretching his lips into thin lines, trying so hard not to gag when he feels the cock hit the back of his throat. It doesn’t hit again when the incubus’ sets a shallow pace in his mouth, the thrusts quick but with not enough depth to get him gagging. Jihoon can’t find it in himself to complain because the beautiful man above him is a stuttering mess.

 _“Jihoon, you feel so good around me.”_ the heavy pants that accompany the praise is enough to get Jihoon grunting. He wants more of this man, more of this unknown being thrusting into his mouth. The squelching noises vibrate inside Jihoon’s room as the incubus’ start hitting Jihoon’s throat. The choking sounds JIhoon lets out doesn’t stop the incubus from chasing his high as waves and waves of euphoria hit him, pulling out just in time to spread his sweet cum all over JIhoon’s lips and on hischest.

 _“You look so pretty covered in my cum like that. You love that so much don’t you?”_ Jihoon doesn’t even have to nod because the huge gulp of semen that he takes in is enough of a confirmation. Jihoon doesn’t get the chance to breathe before his vision changes again and now the beautiful incubus is grinding on top of his dick, moving his hips in slow yet constant circles. Jihoon’s about to go crazy from the overstimulation. And in an instant, the incubus is leaning towards his ears, nipping his earlobe while blowing air on the sensitive skin, making the hairs on Jihoon’s neck stand up.

_“Would love to feel your cock inside me, Jihoon.”_

The incubus continues on rolling his hips as he relays the message to Jihoon, sending the latter’s mind into a frenzy, a complete haywire.

_“Want your huge dick to fill me up so good, you want that?”_

_“Want you so bad, Jihoon.”_

_“Want to sit on your cock all day.”_

Jihoon’s shivering at everything the incubus is telling him, his body reacting to every little thing that this man is doing. From the sultry voice filling his head to the hot crevice grinding on his cock.  _Everything_.

Jihoon knows that he has it so bad because when he does open his eyes, he’s met with nothing but darkness (having turned off the lights when he went to bed) but when he closes his eyelids again, the incubus is there with a smirk on his beautiful face, slowly fisting Jihoon's cock as he lifts his hips up.

 _“You ready, baby?”_  Jihoon is totally not prepared by both the sudden word of endearment and the image of this breathtaking man aligning his cock into the incubus’ hole. God, what did JIhoon do to deserve such a beautiful sight. When the incubus sinks down on him, it’s all just  _too much_. It doesn’t even take a second for Jihoon to be sent over the edge. He’s suddenly shaking and cumming inside the incubus’ tight hole without warning.

 _“Hmm. Bad boy.”_ The incubus clicks his tongue in disappointment as he slowly rides Jihoon’s sensitive cock. Jihoon is unable to groan in pain and just lays helplessy still, watching with fixed eyes as the incubus takes him apart by riding his overstimulated dick. The vision that Jihoon has right in front of him is enough for his dick to twitch to life again as the beautiful man whines on top of him, hips gyrating uncoordinatedly. Jihoon’s back to full hardness when the incubus paints their abdomen in white thick strips.

 _“Hmmm, you’re hard again, Jihoon. Bet you want to get fucked just as much, don’t you bad boy?”_ Jihoon’s not sure if that was his guttural moan that just came out but the knowing smirk displayed across the incubus’ face confirms his thoughts. He’s absolutely gonna get debauched. Jihoon doesn’t even know how long he’s been having this eerily realistic wet dream but he’s totally not complaining, not when he’s about to get the best fuck of his life.

 _“I want to see how well you can take mine up your pretty hole. You want that, Ji?”_  Jihoon doesn’t know how a newly formed nickname of his sound so good said in this person’s voice but he doesn’t register anything but the movement on top of him until he sees the incubus get off his cock and start lifting his milky white legs.

 _“So pretty like this, all spread out for me.”_  Soonyoung hooks Jihoon’s pretty, smooth legs on his shoulders, rubbing the wet head of his cock against the smaller’s puckered hole. Jihoon’s absolutely mortified. It’s been a while since Jihoon got fucked by something other than his own fingers and so he isn't surprised at the soft gasp he lets out when one of the incubus’ finger pushes into him. Weirdly enough, Jihoon doesn’t feel a single sting as the entity continues on working him open. The obscene noises fill his head as the incubus adds another finger.

 _“Like that, baby boy?”_  The beautiful being purrs, pushing his digits in and out of Jihoon’s fluttering hole before adding another, scissoring and twisting his crooked fingers inside the smaller boy’s hole to stretch his walls wider.

Jihoon’s cock is embarrassingly hard to the point that he could feel his own precum leaking out of the head and pooling on his navel. The incubus takes notice of this and the corners of his lips curl up in a playful smirk as he continues spreading Jihoon open, caressing the human’s beautiful legs on his shoulders. Jihoon’s panting, quick harsh intakes of breath as he tries to steady himself and his rapidly beating heart.

Jihoon doesn’t even get a chance to think about tingling sensations of every touch the entity gives before the incubus purposely slides his fingers against his prostate, the pads of his fingers rubbing at Jihoon’s sensitive bundle of nerves.

_“There it is. Perfect.”_

Jihoon’s still shaking from having his prostate touched, electricity spasming throughout his entire body, when he feels the head of the entity’s cock pressing against his rim and entering him in an excruciatingly slow manner. Jihoon’s eyes widen and he gasps at the stretch, his hands finding solace in the incubus’ biceps as he digs his fingers into them. He feels so  _full_ ; so out of it and the incubus has barely even started; has barely gone all the way in. Even just like this, his cock feels absolutely amazing inside Jihoon. The slow drag of the incubus’ cock sliding inside of Jihoon It drives him mad, his milky legs spreading further to accommodate the member pushing deeper and deeper inside of him.

 _“So big. I feel so full.”_ Jihoon hears his own broken raspy voice come out from his own pink lips, the incubus’ girth still entering him inch by inch.. The smaller boy surprises himself when he realizes he’s able to talk but the incubus only smirks at him before giving one last hard push and bottoming out inside of him. In an instant, Jihoon’s shaking and writhing, arching his back and screaming helplessly as white stripes shoot out of his flushed cock, his hole fluttering to squeeze the cock buried inside of him . He feels so drained and sensitive that his own body can’t stop shaking even as the incubus milked Jihoon’s cock with his tight fist.

 _“Good night, Jihoon.”_  That’s the last thing he hears before everything goes black.

 

+++++

 

Jihoon wakes up to an aching body, with all of his energy depleted from last night’s activity. He’s drained and can’t even bring himself to lift himself off the bed. He lays there for a while, wondering what had taken over him to spur his mind to conjure up one hell of a wet dream. Nevertheless, his heartbeat still quickens when he remembers the mysterious face from last night: godly yet with a smile that could burn a thousand suns, countered by the flicker of mischievousness that glinted in his eyes.

Jihoon tries to forget.

A whole week passes by and Jihoon  _doesn’t_  forget regardless of how hard he tries. He does have to give props however, to his sex deprived brain because though his mind drifts off to his self-indulgent fantasies, he’s managed to compose and produce two new singles entitled, Touch and With Me, respectively. Jihoon is honestly pleased with how quickly he’s finished the projects, though is rather flustered with himself at its content and theme, both songs having rather flirtatious and sexual implications (this isn’t because of that wet dream,  _nope_ ).

At first, the boy is content with the amount of progress he’s made, but the more he listens to the tracks, the more often his mind transitions to displaying images of everything that happened that fateful night. He can still feel that beautiful man’s lips against his skin, fingers dancing across his  _hips_ , his  _cock_ , leaving goosebumps in their wake as the memory haunts him with no remorse.

As much as Jihoon refuses to acknowledge the experience that left him empty and wanting more, he really has a hard time forgetting it. He doesn’t even know if what happened was actually real or just a figment of his imagination (a very,  _very_  wild imagination) but it never happens again. He doesn’t even know if he should feel happy that whatever that was is never coming back but he's so  _so_  tired of always thinking about that goddamn smile and those seductive eyes, the warmth of that being’s mouth all over his body especially around his cock. Now, he's definitely pissed off and seething, angry at himself for being so affected by some mere dream.

He finds himself drinking at some bar near his apartment, hoping to find a good fuck so that he can forget that ethereal man’s face.

Jihoon is somehow surprised at himself for enjoying his own bottle of beer, eyes flickering around the dimly lit room. His gaze slightly lingers at the people on the dance floor, grinding their bodies as if having a little bit of space was illegal. He feels extremely alone and out of place, motioning for the bartender to give him another drink but not until his hooded gaze catches a glimpse of the person he’s been trying to forget. He squints at the direction for one whole minute, silently hoping he’s just seeing things.

Jihoon thinks he’s hallucinating so he blinks once, twice-- but  _he’s_  there; still there, walking towards Jihoon now with a knowing and flirtatious smile on his lips, hips swaying in smooth, suave motions that has Jihoon gaping.

"Looking for company?"

The entity's talking to him and  _oh god_ , Jihoon's brain is feeding him with the sultry voice that whispered dirty  _dirty_  things to him  _that_  night and it’s the same melodic voice. Jihoon is ashamed of himself for already being half-hard at this point but then again, he doesn't know what to do with all the constant images his mind’s been feeding him. Jihoon settles on gripping tightly onto the drink that he now has, if only to steady himself from getting weak in the knees.

"Sure." Jihoon responds with a clipped tone, swallowing and trying to keep himself in check, the mysterious figure sits next to him and leans his face against his palm. His sharp eyes are searching--boring into Jihoon's with a stare that makes shivers run up the boy’s spine.

And so they drink and start conversation, Soonyoung (the entity having introduced himself sometime ago that Jihoon’s quite sure he moaned when it was mentioned) giving him light touches, tingling ones that go straight to his crotch. Minutes pass, and so do the number of empty shot glasses and by now Jihoon’s head is buzzing from the alcohol and Soonyoung. He’s not even sure if he can still go home at this point but the moment Soonyoung leans in to whisper lewd promises into his ear, they’re gone and out of the bar and towards Jihoon's apartment.

The second the door closes, Soonyoung's mouth is on his, hungry and devouring as Jihoon's jacket makes its way to the floor. Jihoon's head is cloudy and fuzzy, and he can't believe the lewd noises he's making. "Fuck the neighbors" he thinks to himself, feeling Soonyoung's lips curl into a devilish smirk as he bites down on Jihoon's neck, his teeth sinking into the tender flesh strong enough to draw a wound that heals up the moment Soonyoung licks it with his tongue. Jihoon doesn’t even get to process much because suddenly, Soonyoung's kneeling and nuzzling his clothed crotch. It feels absolutely electrifying, Soonyoung's smirk looking all too familiar and giving that same gaze that could make Jihoon's knees buckle in an instant.

"I missed your cock so much, did you miss me?" Soonyoung breathily whispers while nosing along the zipper of his jeans. Jihoon's so lost now that he doesn’t even register that Soonyoung's touched him like this before, that Soonyoung’s confirming he’s a being not of this world.

Soonyoung's too beautiful to be from here, too ethereal for it. There's something alluring about him which Jihoon can't seem to figure out. His thoughts immediately stop when he feels his zipper being tugged down, the metal between Soonyoung's teeth as he drags it lower till the incubus can finally pull down Jihoon's pants off completely. Jihoon's hard now, a wet spot staining the tent in his boxers as his heart rate increases with every second.

"Well?" Soonyoung continues lowly, "Did you miss me, Jihoon?" he repeates to which Jihoon lets out a broken "yes" as he feels Soonyoung's tongue tracing the outline of his cock.

They don’t even get to the bedroom, the couple still at the doorstep with Jihoon's back hitting the wooden door while Soonyoung worships his cock religiously, sucking and licking and taking all of him in one go. Jihoon's sure he's seeing stars but the visual of this being, this incubus kneeling for him with his own hands tugging and clenching his silver hair was enough to send him screaming as he came inside Soonyoung’s mouth.

Soonyoung hums with praise, pulling away to lick the underside of Jihoon's cock in a long, slow, languid swipe, sending tingles to Jihoon's thighs. Jihoon's absolutely flushed from the neck up, the boy a panting mess as Soonyoung swallows his release eagerly, standing up in the process. "God, Jihoon. You're delicious." The statement makes Jihoon's stomach flip, the incubus biting his lower lip teasingly before turning Jihoon around, the smaller boy's body pressed up against the door as Soonyoung presses his own hard length in between Jihoon's ass. "Feel that? You got me hard just by sucking that pretty cock of yours."

"I never come back for my victims, but you, Lee Jihoon, you’re a special one." Soonyoung whispers as he grips Jihoon's waist to pull him back against his crotch, grinding against his ass, feeling Soonyoung’s growing length in between the mounds. Jihoon can feel his head thrumming, the alcohol long gone but replaced with a mantra of  _Soonyoung! Soonyoung! Soonyoung!_

Jihoon's head is spinning but the moment Soonyoung turns him around and slams his back to the door to smash their lips together, all is gone along with Jihoon's clothes and his sanity.

Jihoon’s back ends up pressed on his dining table with Soonyoung straddling on top of him, fingering himself while pumping his own gleaming red cock. The younger can feel his own dick twitch in arousal as he watches the being fist his own length.

Jihoon stays horizontal like that, his half hard cock ignored, watching Soonyoung work on himself; the incubus’ fist wrapped around his beautiful cock with his other hand has his fingers going in and out of his hole. Jihoon's own cock slowly comes to full hardness and he can’t help but blush in embarrassment as Soonyoung takes notice of it.  
"You like watching me, huh? Like watching me fuck myself so much, Jihoon?" Soonyoung's teasing him, the fingers that were once inside of Soonyoung's ass were now wrapped around his neglected dick, making Jihoon shudder at the thought. Jihoon lets out a long groan as Soonyoung flicks his wrist and pumps Jihoon’s length until precum starts to drip along the blunt head.

"Holy shit." the younger gasps out when Soonyoung aligns Jihoon’s hard cock to his stretched hole, the incubus slowly sinking down on Jihoon's cock as it slowly enters him inch by inch, stretching Soonyoung's walls out agonizingly well.

"Nothing holy about this, Jihoonie." Soonyoung purrs, slowly lifting his hips before sinking down again, the drag of Jihoon's cock against Soonyoung’s walls making the incubus’ own cock twitch against his abdomen.

"Fuck, you're so tight--" Jihoon moans as the warm heat engulfs his entire length, sending pleasure rushing throughout his body.

The sound of skin slapping against skin fills Jihoon's ears along with the high pitched noises Soonyoung is giving. It's too much, his hands are on Soonyoung's stomach, trying so hard to grasp reality and stop himself from cumming first.

"Shit, shit, shit, slow down. I'm gonna come." He pants out like a mantra but Soonyoung's a little piece of ass and instead of stopping he slams up and down even harder and faster until Jihoon's writhing and arching his back as he harshly reaches his ecstasy, Soonyoung pumping his cock in time with Jihoon's cock filling cum inside him. When Jihoon's sure his dick is gonna fall off from how much Soonyoung's gyrating on it, the incubus lifts his hips up and kneels in front of Jihoon's face.

"Open your mouth." Soonyoung says as he smears precum on Jihoon's lips, slapping the tongue that peeks out when Jihoon opened his mouth.

Jihoon lets out a choked moan when Soonyoung shoves his cock past Jihoon's lips, the smaller boy mewling around Soonyoung's member, sending vibrations along the length that make the incubus throw his head back in pleasure. Soonyoung starts bucking his hips back and forth, grabbing fistfuls of Jihoon's hair as he fucks the boy's mouth.

"Look at you, Jihoon. Swallowing up my cock like the whore that you are." Jihoon's eyes are glassy from Soonyoung's cock hitting the back of his throat, saliva dripping down the corner of his lips as he weakly grips onto the taller boy's hips. "You better swallow all of this like a good bitch. Got it?" Soonyoung hums as he uses a hand to slap Jihoon's thigh, making the boy's cock slowly harden once more.

"Look at you getting hard again. How many times will you cum?." Soonyoung says as he grips Jihoon's hair to fuck into his mouth in quick rapid thrusts.

“Want."  _thrust_ "All."  _thrust_ "Of."  _thrust_ "You," Jihoon's a moaning mess now that Soonyoung keeps hitting him with strong and calculated thrusts. 

"Fuck, I’m so close." Soonyoung throws his head back, his hips stuttering when Jihoon gives a particularly hard suck at the same time hiis orgasm hits. Jihoon can feel his tears slide down his cheeks but Soonyoung looks so good with his jaw slack and body trembling when the incubus came inside his needy mouth. Jihoon’s still licking his cum soaked lips when he feels Soonyoung caress his cheeks, legs moving out of the way to let Jihoon sit up.  
"Such a good boy you are.” Soonyoung praises breathinly as Jihoon lifts up his hand to the incubus’ sensitive nipples, squeezing them in between his slender fingers.

“Why don't you show me how you'd fuck me?" Soonyoung taunts and in an instant, the incubus’ face is on the table with his ass up in the air, Jihoon holding his own cock and teasing Soonyoung's crevice with the blunt head.

"Want to fuck you so bad." Jihoon says as he continues circling the head of his cock all over Soonyoung’s perky ass. The incubus only moans in frustration when JIhoon purposely evades entering him.

"Then show me." Soonyoung’s voice is labored with his cheeks lightly grazing the table as Jihoon pushes his face down while lifting Soonyoung’s hips for better leverage. Jihoon grips Soonyoung by the hips, his nails digging into the smooth milky skin as he bottoms out easily. Jihoon’s cock slides into Soonyoung's already stretched hole without hindrances. It doesn't stop Jihoon from moaning though, the warm heat of Soonyoung's entrance surrounding his girth once again.

"Y-You're still so tight--" Jihoon manages to breathe out heavily as Soonyoung’s electrifying heat spreads through his system. 

"Always tight, if it's you." Soonyoung purrs and pushes his ass back as a cue to continue, which catches Jihoon off guard for a moment. He takes that as a cue and begins thrusting his cock in and out of Soonyoung’s puckered hole at a steady pace, Jihoon leaning forward to bite at the incubus' shoulder. Soonyoung’s body keeps on rocking back and forth, his cheeks burning from grazing the wooden table so much. Jihoon’s body is draped all over him, chest placed on his back with Jihoon’s tongue lapping his bitten shoulder. Their hips move in unison with Jihoon mercilessly pounding against his ass. 

"M-more, Jihoon! Faster, f- fuck. I can take more than that, I won't break. C'mon, Jihoon, fuck me fuck me fuck me-" Soonyoung encourages despite his voice wavering from the abundance of pleasure. Jihoon doesn’t even let him finsih when he speeds up even more.  

Jihoon fucks Soonyoung so hard that the incubus’ body pushes forward harshly with every thrust; their loud, wet, obscene noises together with the sound of sweat-covered skin slapping against skin being an absolutely sinful scene to witness. Jihoon’s afraid the table will break from all of the thrusting and their weight added on top of it but he eventually pushes that worry away; not with this beautiful being writhing and screaming his name with his cock inside him, not when he has Soonyoung drooling below him whenever his cock drags in and out of his pretty incubus' hole.

"Yes, yes, like that, Ji! You’re so good at this!" Soonyoung babbles incoherently before screaming so loudly, so  _desperately_  with every slap of Jihoon’s hips against his. 

"Fuck, you feel so good around me, Soonyoung, so tight and wet and so  _so_  beautiful." Jihoon moans as he grips Soonyoung hair to push the incubus’ face on the table, making Soonyoung groan both in pain and pleasure. He stays like that, trapped under Jihoon’s body as the boy fucks into him at a hard and fast pace, Soonyoung’s cheeks grazing harshly against the table while his ass remains up in the air as Jihoon’s pretty hard cock pounds against it.

With Jihoon thrusting in and out of him while purposely hitting his prostate gland everytime he pulls out, it doesn't take long for Soonyoung to reach his orgasm.

“Ji, slow down! I’m gonna cum! I don't wanna- ah- fuck!.”  Jihoon ignores his pleas, and continues on abusing his prostate at perfect angles as Soonyoung arches his back towards Jihoon, curling his toes while heat rises through his tingling body. Soonyoung’s body shakes to the core when his orgasm hits him without warning, the incubus’ crying and screaming out Jihoon's name as he cums all over the table and his abdomen, streaks of white shooting from his cock. Jihoon doesn't hold out for much longer after seeing Soonyoung climax, the demon's walls tightening around his cock.  


"Holy shi--" Jihoon shouts, his hips stuttering as he fills Soonyoung all the way with his warm seed, the incubus mewling at the feeling of being filled. Jihoon doesn’t stop thrusting and only pulls out to spread some of his cum on Soonyoung’s pretty asscheeks.  
"You're so hot." Soonyoung mumbles, turning his face slightly to look at Jihoon with mirth.

Jihoon only gives a kittenish smirk as he takes in the view below him, Soonyoung's right cheek pressed on the wooden table with his back forming a perfect arch; his ass up in the air while Jihoon's dick sits on top of his tailbone, his own cum dripping down Soonyoung's hole. Jihoon’s about to reply but before he can do that, _everything goes black._

 

+++++

  
The first thing Jihoon takes note of when he wakes up is the throbbing pain all over his body. His head feels like its about to crack, his throat dehydrated and raspy like sandpaper. "Soonyoung." he mumbles sleepily but shouts the name once again when he’s hit with realization. The memory comes back rushing inside his head as his eyes open, searching for something, for  _someone_.. Jihoon frantically looks around and finds himself alone on his bed, fully clothed in the outfit he wore yesterday. He doesn't hide the disappointment as the thought sinks in. The scenario yesterday night slowly leaves his mind, last night could have been false... Even Soonyoung? Was everything just a dream?

Jihoon loudly sighs as reality hits him hard, he runs his fingers through his hair as he tries to gather his thoughts. He decides he needs a glass of water before he goes back to his shitty life, getting off the bed (with much difficulty due to his sore body), leaving his room to pad off to the kitchen. But before he could even reach the living room, he’s greeted with a sight he never expected...  
There, seated on top of his kitchen counter is Soonyoung, wearing one of his white button up shirts, the edges of the fabric grazing his upper thighs teasingly. Jihoon's eyes widen, jaw slack as his brain short circuits. Soonyoung’s there, sitting on his counter, looking marvelous and sexy and it just proves that last night's events were real, Soonyoung was  _real_ . 

The incubus laughs with mirth and sends him a wink, a playful smirk growing on his lips as he lifts his hand up and slowly beckons Jihoon over with his forefinger. Jihoon still can’t believe this is happening and his feet still don’t move even when Soonyoung’s literally calling out to him.

“Jihoon.” Soonyoung’s lust filled voice slaps him hard across the face, straight towards his aching cock and his eyes bulge out of his sockets when he processes the new sight in front of him. There, on his kitchen counter, is the-ever-beautiful-Soonyoung with his legs wide open, wearing nothing underneath JIhoon’s shirt. Jihoon’s  dick is going to be sore, he knows, and it’s all because of Soonyoung.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK GOD ITS FINALLY FINISHED LMAO, didn’t actually expect that our DMs would spiral into 6k pure smut nbsjcbsdjcd but what did we expect tbh with uji banana constantly inspiring us, we didn’t know what else to do. Also if anyone counted how many times jihoon’s dick stood up and came, kudos to you because we just gave up along the way LMAO anyway, thank you for reading! Took us awhile before we could finish everything though but I hope me and Miss pastelinings can collab again but something with plot please hahahahaha Thank you for reading! Ily ~ - 19twentyone
> 
>  
> 
> *claps hands once* well!! WOULD YA LOOK AT THAT 6K OF PURE SMUT MAN OH MAN WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT ASDFGHJKL I CRY
> 
> it was such an honor to work/collab with 19twentyone on this. It's so funny how this all started with just a casual conversation about incubus!ksy and him basically milking jihoon's banana for all it's worth im sobbing. and suddenly it TURNED INTO THIS. 19twentyone my dear it was so fun writing with you, i admire your tenacity, creativity AND JUST YOU ILY THANK YOU FOR CHEERING ME ON AND ENCOURAGING ME. we seriously just kept on telling each we could finish this and i'm glad we did. AND YES I HOPE WE CAN COLLAB ON SOMETHING WITH PLOT NEXT TIME *cackles* we hope you enjoy reading! thank you for all your support!! MUCH LOVE FROM ME, FROM US <3 xoxo pastelinings


End file.
